Rultzven
Rultzven is a Valley nation. History Geography Politics Economy Culture Rultzveni culture has been built around the spirit of hardship. Rultz's long vassalation and the hard winters faced by much of the mountain population have helped to carve out this national spirit. Rultzveni food is made up of meat and whatever can be grown in the soil of the region. For the people of the mountains, this means mostly hardy vegetables, such as potatoes. For the people in the more temperate parts of Rultz, this means fruits may be included. Food from the mountains is oftentimes more hearty, while food from the temperate region tends to be lighter. Rultzveni meals are served with each dish in a separate large bowl in the center of the table, each man or woman taking what he or she wants. Rultzveni people are likely to eat heartily, as eating sparingly in times of prosperity is considered unwise, mostly due to the poverty suffered by much of the population during the Tsardom. Rultzveni music is divided into two groups: Kraltzvaugh and Laltzmaugh. That is to say, time of mourning and time of celebration. These groups are not always true to their names, and are more demonstrative of style. Kraltzvaugh is slower, and often uses heavier instruments, such as brass. The Rultzveni National Anthem is an example of Kraltzvaugh. Laltzmaugh is more lively, and encompasses all music that has a quick beat. Saxaphones and fiddles are commonly used in Laltzmaugh melodies. Rultzveni childrearing has changed drastically over the last three decades. During much of Rultzveni history, it was seen as the duty of the parents to raise a strong child. As such, cruel treatment of a child was commonplace amongst the working poor, and only the barely-existant middle class and the nobility allowed their children any kindness. If a child died performing a dangerous task for a parent, it was looked at as a blessing for the child. A weak child could not endure the life of a Rultzveni peasant, and to coddle them as infants was the death sentence. Since the revolution, however, the view has changed drastically. The goal of a parent is to instill the virtues of Marx into their children. That is to say, a love of one's comrades, a strong sense of civic duty, a passion for justice, and a drive towards altruism. Rultzveni religion was, traditionally, the Rultzveni Orthodox Church. Each family had strong ties to a certain god, with some gods only existing locally, or even only in a single family. Leading up to the revolution, more and more people gave up on religion. Over the ten years leading up to the revolution, there was a religious war occurring once every other year. Most of them were short, none of them lasting longer than a full year, but they were all incredibly bloody. By the time Letziln and the Red Army rose up, nearly the entirety of the peasantry and much of the intelligentsia had given up on religion. Category:Nations Category:CS1 Category:New Era Factions